Chack past
by etakate
Summary: the story of Chase Young and Jack Spicer. modern times. has some ties to the show. i own nothing! flames will be used to warm everything in the Xiaolin temple, and Chases dragon soup. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

It takes one voice to start a war. One death to end it. One child to bring the world together. One story to cause mass panic. No one can ever last a day without hating, killing, or making peace. This story is not to describe how forces band together then break. It is not about two different causes. It is about two voices saying the same thing, and how we never understand how we can stop everything by learning about the other.

_An albino child was dressed in black. He was walking to his garden, with an umbrella blocking his snow skin. His guard, a teenage looking man who had long black hair covering his pointed ears and had golden cat eyes, was a few paces behind. He is actually a prisoner of the child's family. "Chase, why are you still mad at my family? You did attack me for no reason…" the child said with a light voice. _

"_You are a demon from below. My family ordered me to kill all demons that I meet." The man, Chase, replied with a grunt. _

_The young boy sat down on the garden seat. "Do you want to sit? And can you please tell me everything from the start? I want to -" _

"_Know everything?" the man cut the boy off as he, too, sat on the bench. The young one nodded. "It's long and you'll get burned soon." _

"_I know. But the storm should be coming soon. And I know how much you love to watch the storms rage."_

_The man grunted. "Well, it all started about fifteen hundred years ago… are you sure you want to hear, Jack?"_

"_Please. I really don't know anything about you… I just know your name… its driving me crazy!" Jack begged._

"_1,500 years ago, my family started out as a band of famers with weapons. We soon started to target ones that were different from us. I was born around the time."_

"_How are you still alive?" the young mind wondered as the storm started._

"_I'll say the tale, and then you ask your questions." Chase groaned. "They trained me to be a weapon from birth. The elders from the band came together and made a potion that made anyone who drank it immortal. They made me drink it when I turned 17… I stayed this age though time. I kept training and slaying demonic creatures for money, then for pleasure. Your father was the only one who was ever able to bring me to my knees. I didn't know that I had to become my pray's protector. I want to complete my objective, but your father would go crazy…" He finished._

"_My _father_ is nothing to me. He only ordered you to protect me because of my mother. Do you not see the way he looks at me when my mother isn't around? He only wants to please his dying wife." Jack almost yelled._

"_Why are you still around?"_

"_My mother would die if I left. Now I have a new reason to stay."_

"_What? Why would you stay?"_

"_My father contracted an unknown illness." Jack smirked. "So I will soon control the family, and everything we own."_

"_Ingénues… who helped you?" Chase wanted to know._

_There was a blood curtailing scream that erupted from the house. "I created it by myself. How do you like it?" Jack replied as he got up and started towards the house._

_Chase sat looking in shock at the young charge. 'Why must he be so powerful?' he thought as he got up and followed Jack._

_Jack was kneeling next to his paled mother, and dead fathers, bed. "My dear Jackie…" his mother whispered._

"_Mother, you should save your strength. I have something to tell you." Jack started to have tears on the corners of his eyes._

"_Yes my angel?"_

_Chase was watching from the corner of the room. Wanting to know why Jack was so worried and what he was about to say._

"_Mother… I like Chase. I don't like any women that you showed me. Auntie Wuya will raise me as her own, and when I am at the age to reach the age to rule by myself, I will. But until, then I will travel around the world with Chase by my side."_

"_Jackie…" his mother had tears in her eyes now. "Please tell me that it's not true… please tell me that you are lying… Wuya will destroy the family name!"_

"_Mother… I will make sure that she won't. I promise."_

_Mother and son smiled at each other as the immortal guard watched._


	2. Chapter 2

"_What do you mean that you like him? He is a demon! All that monster wants is our blood! I thought I raised you better." The man slapped Chase across his face, leaving a red mark._

"_Father, he isn-"_

"_You know nothing of them! Remember, one killed your mother." His father said in a warning tone._

"_I know, father. But he is nice to me, and I haven't said anything about our village."_

"_Good, but you need to slay the beast."_

_Chase had developed tears in his eyes when he heard what he needed to do to his demonic-looking friend._

_The white youth watched as the man he loved was slapped and told to murder._

"_Chasey! I missed you so much!" the albino hugged said boy._

"_Jak, you need to go… my father wants me to kill you…" Chase told his friend letting out a fresh stream of tears._

"_Chase, I love you and I do not care if you kill me. I will find a way for us to be together. I promise you I will NEVER let you go." Jak kissed Chase._

_The Chinese youth let out a small moan, and weakly raised the blade from behind his back. Jak let go of his loves lips reluctantly and nodded. Chase was once more crying as he brought down the hunting knife and stained his clothes and the snowy flesh of his lovely demon. "I'm so sorry Jak..." Chase raised the sharpened metal above his heart. Jak saw this and used the last of his gifts to turn the weapon into mud. Chase cried out in pain and collapsed onto the one he shared his many secrets, past, and first kiss with. "Please don't leave me…"_

_The elders saw his show of affection with the demon and chose the cat-eyed boy to drink the potion when he became a man._


	3. Chapter 3

"_You know, most people don't run into a temple and ask for a room." Chase said as he dried his hair._

"_Blame the weather. At least they were understanding enough to let us share a room." Jack replied with a little grunt. "Will you tell me your dream last night please?"_

_The youngest monk walked in at that time. "Clay says that the 'grub' is ready. You should come soon, he eats fast and much."_

_Jack and Chase rose and followed the yellow boy to the dinning room._

_Chase and Clay were in a food eating contest and Chase was winning. Clay slumped over his food and Chase won._

_The two boys were laying together in each others arms. "-and the elders were watching the whole thing from the shadows…"_

"_That sucks. Why didn't you go all dragon on their butt?" the albino wanted to know._

"_My father would have slain me where I stood for raising my hand to the elders." The dragon-man replied._

_Jack yawned. "Precious Jack, you need rest." Chase kissed his head._

"_okay boss…" Jack smiled a little and kissed his loves lips._


End file.
